Hello Beautiful
by henbee
Summary: When Mandy Jackson moves to Seaview High School, she expects nothing at most- instead...? - Joe howled a bloodcurdling scream, staring at the one girl who had changed their lives forever... -- Romeo and Juliet? They've got nothing on Mandy and Joe.
1. Meet the New Girl

**Chapter One- Meeting Mandy**

**Mandy's P.O.V**

What was I doing here? I mean, really? I didn't belong here. For goodness' sake, I belonged back in Florida- not Malibu! This wasn't me _at all_.

But it was a bit late for that now, when I was walking down the corridors of Seaview High with Principal Fisher walking briskly next to me, wasn't it?

"Here you are." Principal Fisher smiled proudly at me. "Your class teacher is- Mr Carelli!" He opened the door wide for me, and let me walk through first, him following after me.

"Ah! Hello! What do we have here- a stranger dressed in black from head to toe? Wavy long hair, and bright green eyes, so beautiful, so! Black Capri jeans, the silver off-one shoulder T-shirt, the black Converses- so beautiful it makes my eyes hurt!" A big fat guy with curly blonde hair at the front of the class waved at me, bowing down once he'd finished.

The whole class was staring at me. Scarily enough, I _was _wearing a white and silver tiger-emblem off-one-shoulder T-shirt, with the black jeans and Converses. If anything, I thought I looked a little sharp myself. Had that guy just made that rhyming poem up on the spot about me and my outfit though? Freaky.

"Um, hi. What's up?" I said, dubiously. I gave a little finger wave to fat guy.

"Good morning Principal Fisher." The class chanted, recognizing the old man standing beside me, including a still dramatizing Fat Guy. This couldn't be my new class. It couldn't be!

"Good morning class. Now, if you'd like to come with me to the front Mandy- that's right- this is Mandy, everyone. She's just moved from Florida to us in Malibu. Now I trust you'll all make her feel welcome. I'll check on you later today Mandy- see you later class!" Principal Fisher beamed at me, before leaving. Suddenly he turned on his heel. "Oh, and uh, that's Mr Carelli. Mr Carelli, Mandy, Mandy, Mr Carelli." And with that, he swished out of the classroom, closing the door behind him- trapping me with the mad Mr Carelli.

"Hell-o, Mandy! Did you like my poem? I hope you did. Because if not, I can put on top of the box a lid-" Mr Carelli sang. Okay. What. A. Freak.

"OKAY! Thank you, Mr Carelli! Don't you think we should Mandy a place to _sit _though?" A girl with long, wavy hair with blonde-ish highlights said, her face spelling out "you are SUCH a freaky duh-brain" called from a few metres in front of me.

"Very well! As you can see there is a seat there- I very much like your wares-"

"We're trying out poetry." The girl with wavy hair rolled her eyes at me. "Mr Carelli gets a _little _excited sometimes." I grinned at the girl, sliding in the seat next to her- the one which Mr Carelli had pointed at. For some reason, I was glad to be next to her. She seemed nice- not like so much of a nutcase, like Mr Carelli, whose voice I had now blocked out. Seemed like I wasn't the only one.

"Lucky us." I grinned. The girl smiled. She stuck out her hand.

"Miley Stuart."

"Mandy Jackson."

"Lilly Truscott!" I jumped around to see a blonde girl in front of me, grinning. I laughed.

"And I- am the Smokin' Oaken. Feel free to fall helplessly in love with me- everybody does." A boy with dark floppy hair winked at me from behind Miley. I stared at the guy like he was a freak.

"Is he with you?" I asked Miley and Lilly ridiculously.

"Yeah. His name is Oliver- and don't worry, _nobody _falls in love with him. You're quite safe." Lilly grinned at me. I smirked at a deflated Oliver.

"Oh, thanks a lot Lilly, ruin my chances with all the hot chicks! Ignore her, babe. I'm _smokin' _hot." Oliver winked at me again. I laughed. Oliver looked like the sun had just started smiling on him.

"Call me babe _one more time_," I spluttered. "and I will _knock your teeth out!_" I was in hysterics. The bell rang. Lilly jumped in her seat.

"Dang! That _always _gets me- how come you didn't scream, new girl? Usually people start yelling about fires." I shrugged.

"Florida isn't a lot different from here. The bell's just the same- maybe a bit louder. Your eardrums get used to it after a while." I got up from my new desk- which I had barely sat two minutes in- slapped my black bag with skulls on onto my shoulder and started walking companionably with Miley, Lilly and Oliver.

"Hey! New girl! Wait up!" A girl with straight, short-ish hair came running up to me, a girl with lots of earrings behind her.

"Amber and Ashley alert." Lilly groaned. I stared at her.

"Why do you wanna hang around with _them? _They're obviously not cool enough for you. But we can help you with that- because _we _are!" The girl with the earrings giggled. The first girl had said the same last sentence at the exact same time. I looked at them, confused.

"Ooh- _tsss!_" They both yelled, fingers touching.

"Ooh- _bleugh!_" Miley and Lilly copied, pretending to be sick. Oliver laughed- before seeing Amber and Ashley's faces.

"Just because _you're _plastic and fake Amber, doesn't mean everybody else wants to be." Miley grinned, happy with her and Lilly's scold.

"Whatever, _loser_- why would ANYBODY want to hang out with last page losers- _three years running? _Even Dandruff Danny is starting to beat you!" Amber- the one with loads of earrings- laughed. Ashley copied her. "So- you coming?" Ashley asked me. I looked from Miley to Amber.

"Fine, whatever. Go with them if you want too." Lilly said, disgusted. I grinned and took a step towards Amber and Ashley, but making sure Oliver, Lilly and Miley could see me too.

"Oh, yes, you _are _cool." I said, gushing out the words. I noticed the water cooler in the corner, and grabbed Amber and Ashley towards it. "_Much _cooler than them!" I said- grabbing the water cooler and tipping half of its contents on Amber and Ashley. They screamed loudly. I watched, not even bothering to hide my grin.

"Wanna go grab some lunch?" Miley asked, grinning at me, laughing at the spectacle of Amber and Ashley screaming in the hallway.

"You're sure you wanna brand yourselves as freaks by sitting with the new girl on her first day?" I asked, smiling, but not joking.

"Freaks? You're not the one wearing a water beret." Oliver laughed. I high-fived all of them at the same time- me, Miley, Oliver and Lilly.

And suddenly I knew that this was the start of a beautiful friendship.


	2. We've Got Nerve

**Chapter Two- We Got Nerve **

**Lilly's P.O.V **

I grinned at Mandy. I liked her. A lot. The way she had emptied half of the water cooler on Amber and Ashley's head…it was fantastic! Too awesome for words. I waved Miley, Oliver and Mandy off as they bought lunch, and I grabbed a table. I was so lost in my thoughts for the benefit concert tonight, I bumped into Lying Lucas.

"Hey Lilly. Look I was wondering-" he started.

"No." I said simply. I didn't even want to look at the lying worm. I started to walk away. There was no way I was going to talk to Lying Lucas. Even if I died, I was going to get a restriction order on him going anywhere near my family, my friends, or my _grave_.

"Lilly, please, I just wanted to say I'm sorry-"

"_No!_"

"Please, if you give me another chance-"

I started walking off again. I was regretting ever leaving Miley and the guys. They would have warned Lucas off in a second. Lucas grabbed my arm, seconding me rocketing down to now- Miley and Ollie _weren't _here, I _was _by myself, and I _could _deal with it. I tried to fight my arm from his grip, but Lucas was too strong.

"Let GO of me!" I yelled. People were staring as they walked past, but no-one was doing anything.

"Lilly, if you just LISTEN to me, we can work this out!" Lucas said desperately. I was so busy trying to pry his fingers off my arm, I didn't even bother responding at first.

"It…has…been…three…months…since…I…dumped…you! Get…over…it! Go cheat on someone else!" I said, still struggling.

"Hey," I heard someone say. "Didn't you hear her? Get off!" I turned around and saw Mandy standing there, with Miley and Ollie. Miley looked like she was going to explode, her fists balled at her sides.

"Who're you? This doesn't concern you. Get lost, you freak!" Lucas shouted at her. Mandy didn't mind. If anything, she was pleased.

"And this is coming from the guy who is madly holding onto a girl who he cheated on?" Miley said, arms folded. I noticed Saint Sarah at the empty table I had been guarding a few minutes ago, watching us fearfully, and holding the food Miley, Oliver and Mandy had brought for us to eat.

"Back off, man!" Oliver said, taking a step towards me and Lucas. We were in the shadows now- the dark corners of the cafeteria. Nobody else could see us properly, apart from Sarah- oh, no. Sarah had disappeared- she'd ran off! Lucas punched Oliver in the jaw unexpectedly. Oliver reeled back, cupping his face.

"You had your chance." Lucas growled. "She's mine now! So back off!"

"Lilly has been my best friend since kindergarten." Oliver said, walking towards Lucas and me again. I was worried- had Lucas really hurt him? I felt like bursting into tears. He had hit Oliver! He might've have really hurt him! "She has been my best friend for years, and always warded off my bullies. I am not leaving you to bully her! Because that's what you're doing Lucas- bullying her!" Lucas took a hasty step back, dragging me with him. He got his arm around my waist, and backed up against the wall. I struggled but he was too strong- since when was _Lying Lucas _strong?

I kicked Lucas hard on the knee. He released his grip slightly- but not enough for me to go. Before I knew it, he had punched me around the face.

**Miley's P.O.V**

He punched her. Hard.

And that's when I lost it.

I forgot about Oliver and Mandy and everything else. Lilly was _my _best friend, and had always been there for me- and now Lucas was hurting her right in front of me? No way. Lying Lucas was going _down_. I rushed up to Lucas and started screaming in his face.

"You lying, cheating, bullying, selfish, self-centred, ugly, rude, obnoxious, idiotic, moronic fool!" I yelled in his face- not even understanding half of the words I had just thrown at him. Lucas looked shocked. I went to slap him across the face, but he grabbed my wrist and twisted it. Pain shot up my arm. I screamed. Lucas had me _and _Lilly now. What had I done? Lucas was mad! Mandy suddenly said quietly- "Let them go, Lucas. Do you really think you're going to win Lilly like this? Tell you what- you let them go, and I'll talk to Lilly okay? We can work this out- just let Lilly and Miley go." I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Lilly wasn't ever going near Lucas again.

"No! Lilly is never going back to Lucas! How can you?" I yelled. Lucas twisted on my wrist harder. I whimpered.

"Calm down, Miley. C'mon Lucas- let them both go." Mandy soothed. I saw red. What was she _doing_?

"She won't take me back. You're tricking me!" Lucas shouted, but with a hint of doubt in his voice.

"No, I'm not." Mandy said, taking a few steps back to show peace. "I promise." Lucas started to think about it for a minute. I struggled to get free, but couldn't do it. It was a nightmare. Suddenly, I saw Mandy look to the side- and that's when I saw Matt Marshal crash into the corner.

"Let Lilly go!" Matt yelled. Lucas shook his head.

"You lied to me!" He screamed at Mandy hysterically. "You liar!"

"Oh, that is _it!_" Mandy yelled. She ran up to Lucas and kicked him between the legs- hard. Lucas let me go, but was still holding a dizzy Lilly desperately. Matt punched him in the face, and I leaned in for a shot- but Mandy grabbed me.

"Calm down!" She yelled. "It's okay! Calm down! We've got to get Lilly!" I nodded. Oliver and Matt were now laying into Lucas- I had never seen Oliver so angry. But I suppose he felt the same way as I did about Lilly- she was our best friend. Maybe more?

No. That wasn't possible.

Lilly was sitting in the corner, crying, holding her face. Me and Mandy rushed to her.

"A medical kit!" I yelled at Sarah. "Get a medical kit!" Sarah nodded and ran off. Me and Mandy picked Lilly up. She barely had any strength, and her lip was badly bleeding.

"Miles?" I turned around and saw Jackson with Thor standing beside him. He rushed to help Lilly up. I yelped as he accidentally brushed the wrist that Lucas had twisted.

"Oh my gosh, Miles, what happened? Was it that guy?" Jackson gaped, pointing at fighting Lucas. I nodded. Jackson signalled Thor, and they both started helping me and Lilly up. They helped us sit down at the table Sarah had been watching for us, while Sarah fussed around us with the medical kit I had told her to get.

"I'm so sorry, Lilly." I sobbed. "It's all my fault. I never should have left you alone." I hugged her. Lilly shook her head.

"No, its not. It's Lucas. And I shouldn't have handled that the way I did." Lilly wiped some blood from her lip. I cried more. "Where's Mandy?"

I looked around to see Oliver and Matt still feebly punching Lucas, who was gaining strength. Suddenly, I saw Mandy out of nowhere, punch him on the side of the head and kick him in the stomach. Lucas fell to the floor, groaning.

"C'mon you two." I heard her say to Matt and Oliver, giving Lucas a final kick, and letting the two boys lean on her. "Let's get outta here."


	3. SOS

**Chapter Three- S.O.S**

**Kevin's P.O.V**

"This is so boring." Joe moaned.

"Yes, Joe, we got that the first fifteen times." I said irritably. Joe had been a pain in the butt every since we had left Dallas, after finishing our penultimate Texas tour spot. Apparently, nothing exciting ever happens to the Jonas Brothers. I suddenly remembered something. "Why don't you go play a video game or something? We're on a state-of-the-art tour bus, and you're _bored? _Joe, what is wrong with you?" I said, chucking a pillow at Joe.

"If you're so bothered about it, why don't _you _go play video games?" Joe snapped at me, chucking the pillow at my feet, muttering a childish imitation of me. I ignored him. I heard Nick laugh a little. Me and Joe both looked up.

"What?" I asked tetchily. I didn't even know why I was so cranky. Working with my brothers all day and living with them maybe?

"I'm just reading Miley's last email. She sent it a few days ago, and I just got it." Nick said, oblivious to my and Joe's foul moods. "She's going on about her form teacher, Mr Carelli. He sounds like a laugh." Nick grinned at me and Joe fleetingly, before returning to his laptop.

"You mean Hannah's last email." Joe corrected him.

"No. Miley's. And you shouldn't say _Hannah's _email, because somebody might hear. She isn't emailing us as Hannah. She's emailing us as _Miley_." Nick said, gravely, before turning once again back to his laptop. I heard a ping. Nick looked up.

"That yours?" He said to me and Joe. We shook our heads. Nick felt around the pillows for a bit, finally finding his Blackberry near an empty pizza box. He stared at the screen for a few moments before getting up and knocking for the driver on the screen that separated the driver's cabin from the actual bus.

"Where're we next?" He asked, looking a little scared.

"We're on our way to Malibu now. The concert's in a few hours- we'll be there in about forty minutes though. Why- anything important?" Sid, our driver and bodyguard, asked. Nick shook his head and came back to a confused me and Joe.

"Miley's hurt her wrist, and her best friend got assaulted by her ex-boyfriend. We need to check up on them." Nick said urgently.

"Dude. Chill. We're going to Malibu now. We can check up on your little damsel in distress when we get there." Joe said, pretending it was nothing, yet he sat up to attention.

"She's not my damsel." Nick frowned.

"Yeah. Doesn't mean you don't want her to be." I said, not realizing I'd said it my thoughts out loud until the words were out of my mouth. Joe constantly teased Nick about Miley, and usually I just smirked. I had never contributed before. Nick opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out.

"No way, man!" Joe screamed, sitting up again. "Kev, you just got Nick to own up!"

"I didn't say anything!" Nick protested.

"You didn't have to." Joe said triumphantly, and started making smoochy noises. "Nick and Miley sitting in the tree…" Joe sang. Nick looked at him disgusted before grabbing his laptop and Blackberry before running upstairs.

"Touchy." Joe muttered, before turning to me. "I'm bored. Fancy making another home-made movie and posting it on YouTube?"


	4. Miss Miley Montana

**Chapter Four- Miss Miley Montana **

**Mandy's P.O.V**

I crept back into the Stuart's kitchen, crawling on the floor. Unfortunately, Mr Stuart looked down and saw me.

"Don't mind me." I grinned cheerily. "I was never here."

"Got'cha." Mr Stuart winked. I carried on prowling the floor. I heard thunderous footsteps.

"Dad there is a totally hot babe in the house!!!" A guy whose voice I didn't recognize screamed.

"What does she look like, son?" Mr Stuart asked.

"Um, long black hair, green eyes and was wearing black Converses. She is so _hot!_" I winced. Was this guy talking about me? Who was he?

"Know her name?" Mr Stuart asked.

"No. She came in with Lilly, Oliver and Miley, but she seemed too cool to be with them." At this point I showed my surrender and popped up from behind the cooker. I saw a guy with dark blonde, floppy hair, who I guessed had just been talking, judging by the look on his face when he saw me.

"Dad!" He yelled, pointing at me. "There she is!"

"Oh." Mr Stuart looked from me back to the boy. "This is Mandy. Mandy, this is Miley's big- imbecilic- brother, Jackson." Jackson stared at me gobsmacked.

"Funny that." I said. "My second name is Jackson! Hey, have you guys seen a small white tennis skirt? I think I might have accidentally dropped it into your laundry basket, and me, Ollie, Lilly and Miley are going to the beach to play some tennis." I said, looking at the kitchen for the familiar wicket basket.

"Son, have you put the laundry in?" Mr Stuart asked Jackson. Jackson nodded.

"Yep. And here's a list of the clothes I put in there- see, all good colours!" Jackson passed Mr Stuart a list from his pocket proudly.

"Jackson, it says _pink tango socks_ here." Mr Stuart said confusedly. Jackson nodded.

"Yeah." He said. Mr Stuart turned purple.

"Jackson, it'll run!" Mr Stuart yelled.

"My skirt!" I gasped.

"My shirt!" Jackson yelled.

"MY UNDERWEAR!!! JACKSON ROD STEWART!!" Mr Stuart yelled. We all rushed to the washing machine, hoping it hadn't started circulating.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After salvaging the laundry- including Mr Stuart's underwear, Jackson's "date shirt" and my skirt- I got dressed and hopped down to the beach, where Oliver, Miley and Lilly were waiting.

"Hey!" Oliver waved. "What took ya so long?"

"Jackson and the laundry." I said. They all nodded sympathetically.

"I can't wait for the concert tonight." Oliver said. I looked at him. Lilly whacked him on the arm.

Huh?

**Miley's P.O.V**

Stupid Oliver.

"You," I hissed at Oliver. "have the braincells of a sugar-log hyped, Pepsi six-pack drunk, deaf grasshopper!" I turned to an amused looking Mandy.

"Do you like Hannah Montana?" I asked. The ultimate test. Me, Lilly and Oliver had been thinking, and Mandy was so great at lunch today- she was now one of us. But could she handle the Secret?

"Yeah." Mandy nodded. "I'm a fan. Not like those crazy ones though- you know, always trying to grab her hair and screaming and stuff? So not me. Usually, I stand at the back and smile at her if I can."

"Doesn't that mean you never get close to her?" Lilly asked, confused.

"Yeah. But I think about it this way- she has one less person yanking at her. On top of the Paparazzi. Those guys are so mean- I mean, if Hannah Montana wants to keep her identity a secret, there must be a reason, right? But they don't even get that. Sometimes, people say me and Hannah would really get along." Mandy laughed. I stared at her for a bit.

"You do get on with me." I said quietly, but loud enough for Mandy to hear. Oliver and Lilly looked at me, shocked.

"What she means is…" Oliver stared at Lilly for support, who gave it, best friend she is.

"Lots of people say Miley's like Hannah." Lilly said, treading on dangerous ground. "She's just joking." Lilly gave me a Look.

"No I'm not." I said. "C'mon Mandy. I've gotta show you something."

We went back home, and I led Mandy with Oliver and Lilly to my closet- the secret entrance to my _real_ closet.

"Are you sure about this?" Lilly asked. I nodded.

"Um, no offence Miley, but why are we climbing in your closet?" Mandy asked, sounding like Lilly when I told her. That seemed so far away.

"Because we're going into my closet." I said. I opened the doors and stepped in. Mandy stared at the room, filled with shoes, handbags, and, of course, the Hannah clothes carousel.

"You're Hannah." She said. I nodded. "And you guys must be Lola Leftnagle and Mike Standley the Third." Mandy added, turning to Oliver and Lilly, who just nodded. Mandy nodded slowly.

"You like Giovanni's new handbag?" I asked.

"The one only Hannah's got? Heck yeah!" Mandy grinned. I pointed to a small leather purse on my shelf. "Cool, isn't it?" I grinned.

"There's a Hannah concert tonight." I said. I looked at Ollie and Lilly who just nodded. "You wanna come?"

Mandy stared at us, speechless. Finally, she managed to say something.

"Really? I don't wanna intrude…I mean it's your _best mate's _thing…I'm privileged for you just _telling _me you're Hannah…" Mandy said her eyes starry.

"You ARE one of our best mates." Piped Oliver. "It's _our _secret now." Mandy stared at me.

"You're serious?" She said. I nodded. "In that case…" I stared at her. "You guys better help me get a costume!"

**Nick's P.O.V**

I read the message. I couldn't believe my luck! From now on, I loved surprises. I ran down the stairs to Kevin and Joe.

"Hey guys!" I yelled, jumping on the sofa. "There's been a change of plan with the concert…"

**Miley's P.O.V**

While Mandy changed in my bathroom, I got a message on my iPhone. I was staring at it with my mouth open when Mandy came out of the bathroom, and Lilly and Oliver in their disguises.

"What is it?" Lilly asked, instantly worried. "Is everything okay?"

"Mandy." I said, looking at a transformed Mandy- whose name was now Jenny Munroe- , gulping. "You like the Jonas Brothers?"

"Yeah!" She grinned. "Cute, play guitars, sing…what's there not to like?"

"Good." I swallowed. "Because they're singing _We Got The Party _with me at the concert tonight!"

"EEEEEEPPPPPP!!!" Lilly, me, Mandy and Oliver yelled. We girls started happy dancing. Oliver joined in until we gave him a funny look. He stopped.

"Awesome." Oliver coughed, all macho.

"Aw, just join in already!" Lilly yelled.

We resumed happy dancing.


End file.
